


Recriminations

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent-Child Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: what if Jessica had reacted differently to Malcolm’s accusation during the scene in episode four. In the actual episode Mom slapped Malcolm, here is my take on what should of happened. Will contain spanking of a grown up child by his mom.Spoilers for and upto episode four
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Recriminations

“Did you know my father was a killer before his arrest?” He demanded finally of his Mother.

Jessica was stunned at her son’s outburst, his tirade of accusations accumulating in this final outrageous question. Her immediate response was to lash out herself, but as they locked eyes for those long seconds...her own trauma reflected back from his so blue eyes. His pain and suffering palpable, overriding her urge to slap her own child. Instead she reached out and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his along with her and she moved into the main area of the loft. Her looked darted about looking from the bed and then settled on the couch, decision made she hauled her son in that direction.

The question had seemed almost reasonable to his overwrought brain, but once actually spoken out loud, echoing around the silent loft. Well not so much, Bright waited for his mother’s explosive reaction, pushing down the guilt he felt looking at his mother. He flinched when she reached out towards him and was surprised when all she did was take him by the wrist and began to tug him after her.

“Mother?” He asked tentatively as she led them past the counter island towards the sitting area.

Jessica reached the couch and abruptly sat, catching her son off balance and the continued pull on his hand, momentum brought the boy along with her. Malcolm was heavier than he looked but she managed to distribute his weigh partly over her lap and party supported by the couch. She tugged him in security against her stomach and before he had too much time to think of getting off her lap. Jessica slapped the crest of her son’s bottom as hard as she could and was satisfied with the loud yelp of surprise that brought from Malcolm.

“What...ow! Mom! What are you doing!” 

“I am answering your question Malcolm, no! I did not know that your father was killing people In between working at the hospital and attending functions with me.” Jessica said as she punctuated her words with more smacks to boys bottom. Instead of further protests and attempts to get off her lap, she was well aware that he could have done so if he tried. Malcolm’s body went ridged and then he burst into noisy sobs and went limp over her knee. Jessica really hadn’t expected to get through to him this quickly, but she stroked his hair and the back of his neck. She shushed him as he finally struggled upright and buried his face in her chest. Malcolm clung to her as he sobbed incoherently. Jessica comforted him as best she could until is sobs turned to sniffles and he came up for air. 

“I’m so sorry Mom,” he said tearfully and leaned back into his mothers comforting arms. He found there were still more tears to come, so he let them fall.

“I should have talked to you and your sister, about your father, once you were both adult...but while you’ve been trying to dredge up some of your lost memories Malcolm. Well there are things I’ve wanted to keep buries, things I don’t want to think about. But I swear I didn’t know the truth about your father Malcolm.” She sighed, doing her best to keep her own emotions in check. 

“But we will talk about it, when you’re not so distressed,” she said as she ran her hand gently up and down her boy’s back. The crying had stopped and his breathing was less ragged against her chest. She patted his back, “

“Malcolm dear, “

He pulled back so he could look at his mother, “Mother? Are you okay...I know it was unforgivable, the things I said to you...”

“Enough of that!” Jessica chided him.  
“I’m your Mother of course I’ll forgive you,” Jessica patted his hand affectionately as Malcolm smiled hesitantly.  
“But you were a disrespectful and thoughtless child and so I’m going to finish spanking you,” she patted her knee encouragingly.

“Mom, No! Come on, please. You don’t need to do what, I swear I’m really sorry,” Bright said.  
“That’s all very well dear, but I’ve come to the conclusion Gil and myself give in to you far too often. We’ve spoiling you.” 

“You never give in to me,” Bright whined, well okay, Gil did but not his mother!   
“And anyways, you already spanked me,” he reminded his Mother.  
“Yes sweetheart, but your wailing interrupted it...”  
“Mom! I was not, doing that, I was upset...a mess,” he finished indignantly.

Jessica patted his hand sympathetically, “Yes and you needed to have a good cry and let it out. You got that out of your system and now getting the rest of your spanking.” She finished and pointedly gestured him over her knee.

“You are just so unreasonable Mother,” he pouted but didn’t move to comply.  
“And that’s my prerogative as your parent dear. And Malcolm unless you want to loose the protection of your trousers, do as I say young man. Jessica said.

Bright made his decision quickly before he changed his mind. He pitched himself unwillingly over his mother’s knee, better to get it over with. Once she made her mind up, she was even more stubborn than he was. He clutched the closest pillow and buried his face in it, willing it to be over. Let the embarrassment commence he groaned, as he felt his mom’s grip around his waist tighten.

Jessica started out with two smacks low on her boy’s bottom this time and then added two more to the fullest part of his butt, Malcom was not happy with the attention. 

“Ow, ow, ow! “ He yelled and wriggled about trying to avoid his moms hand, legs kicking involuntarily as a smack landed in the same spot twice.  
“Stop that! Mother! Mom, ow, that’s hurts!” He complained.

Jessica used her spanking hand to fend off his foot that came a little too close, “Put your feet down now, young man,” she ordered and gave him a firm smack mid-thigh, and when he obeyed she trapped his legs under one of her high heeled clad feet.

“Don’t go there Mother! That is horrible...hurts, ow. Can we stop yet?” He whined and pleaded in turn. Getting spanked was, well super unpleasant.   
“Stupid spanking, I hate it.” Bright complained to the world at large before yelping some more. Mother had obviously decided it wasn’t time to stop yet. And no, he wasn’t sniffling, Nope definitely not a cry baby. Well not until his mother decided it was a good plan to shift him forward and started in on the lowest part of his ass and tops of his thighs. Ok, rationally it was only a spanking, but there was definitely some viciousness thrown in. Oh and there was crying, maybe his mom was finally sorry for being mean to him? Nope turns out he was a cry baby after all.

Contrary to Malcolm’s tearful assumptions Jessica wasn’t immune to her son’s tears and sorries and she stopped smacking.

“Malcolm dear, while we’re on the topic is there anything else you’d like to discuss? Any more recriminations, spoiling your belief in the Easter Bunny when you were nine? Santa?” She asks conversationally.

“I was eight and half,” he whined under his breath, “Mom...stop, please.” He begged with a pout as he dropped his head into his arms. He might have been sniffling, just a little. The stinging in his behind only contributing to part of his abject humiliation. He just hoped his Mother didn’t tell Gil about this little *moment* of his, or his ass would do more than sting!

Jessica gave her son a gentle final pat on the bottom and removed her arm from around his waist, 

“all done then, if your sure.” She helped him to scramble off her lap and watched him send a pout of accusation while he whipped his eyes on his sweater. She held out her arm, inviting him in for a cuddle, he was always partial to cuddles when he was a boy. And he was still her little boy, whether he liked it it or not. She could tell he was still bristling after being punished but he relented and scooted closer. She stroked the back of his head gently and they sat quietly, the only sound was her son’s last few sniffles and the tweets of that dratted bird of his.

Bright looked up at his mother, eyes red from crying and lack of sleep,   
“I’m so sorry for what I said Mother...”  
Jessica tried her best to keep the disappointment out of her voice,”you hurt me with the accusations Malcolm, that you could think me capable of...”

“Please Mom, don't. I know I’m a mess but that’s no excuse, can you forgive me?” Malcolm couldn’t stop the tears coming again. He let himself be drawn back into him Mom’s arms and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. 

“Hush now, I’m your Mother. You know I’ll forgive you, but you’ll have to make it up to me,” she added with a gentle jibe.   
“I will Mother, I swear,” came his muffled promise.

“I have a calendar full of functions to attend and you can be my plus-one dear. How does that sound?”

Bright sat back on the couch looking at his Mother, ”wonderful,”  
“And I have plenty of dating candidates to introduce you too, won’t that be nice dear?” She asked sweetly.  
“Oh great, speed dating, just what I need, I’d rather have a bedtime spanking every day for a week,” he muttered.  
“That, can always be arranged dear,”   
“Mom!”  
“Go and take a shower Malcolm and put some decent clothes on and you can take me to dinner,” she said eying his casual attire, expensive but too casual for her taste.   
“I was gonna go to bed Mother,” he really wasn’t in the mood for food or sitting in hard chairs at restaurants.  
“This is you making it up to me Malcolm,” she said sadly, not averse to a little gentle manipulation.  
“You do want to make it up to me?”  
“Yes Mother, of course, I’ll go and get ready,” he said with a long suffering sigh as he headed to the bathroom.  
“Excellent dear, I’ll ring down to Adolpho and get us a table at Le Bernadin.”  
“As long as they serve jello,” Malcolm tossed back as he shut the bathroom door a little more forcefully than was absolutely necessary.

Jessica smiled to herself as she took out her phone, children, once a door slammer always a door slammer.


End file.
